A conventional example of such a sliding fire door is described in JP Publication of application No. H07-176587. The sliding fire door described in this official report includes guide rails that extend along the slide direction as a guiding mechanism for guiding a door main body. The guide rails support guide rollers provided to the door main body, allowing the door main body to move along the slide direction.
And this sliding fire door is configured to, when a fire breaks out, allow the door main body in an opening position to be moved along the slide direction to a closing position to close the opening with the door main body.